Blazing Love
by draconic skysong
Summary: Blazekit is the daughter of Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Dawnkit is the daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. In a clan where toms and shecats are the expected couples what happens when these two shecats push the bonds of love and friendship?
1. Prologue

Blazing love!

A.N: My first attempt at a warrior's fanfic. Only thing I own are my own cats. The hunters own everything else.

Prologue:

Jayfeather plodded along the path to the moonpool his sightless blue eyes half closed against the sharp breeze that was blowing. Behind him, the other medicine cats from the other 3 clans had just as much trouble climbing the rocky slopes as he did. It had been several moons after the battle with the dark forest cats and the clan was thriving. Cinderheart was due to have Lionblaze's kits, and Squirrelflight was due to have Bramblestar's. Dovewing had been given amberpaw as an apprentice and Duepaw and Snowpaw had been given to Leafpool and Icecloud. Lilypaw and Seedpaw were being mentored by hazeltail and Foxleep. Prey was running well and every cat was well fed. Bramblestar was turning into a fine leader and it came as a shock to everyone when he chose Leafpool to menter dewpaw. Jayfeather could still remember the feel of the shock and pleasure streaming from the ex medicine cat's pelt that day. The four medicine cats moved down to lay alongside the moonpool and were instantly awoke in Starclan's hunting grounds.

Jayfeather gazed around and noticed a blue-gray shecat standing a little way away. Her eyes were warm and slightly curious. Starclan too it seemed had been able to recover from the battle as much as the clans by the lake had.

"Greetings Bluestar. I hope you're well?"

"Jayfeather, the clan is doing well. And will continue to do well. But cats need to be free to choose who they want as a mate, instead of shecats being with toms. Just remember that. Everyone has the freedom to choose."

He blinked curiously at the older shecat and opened his mouth to ask something before Bluestar vanished and Jayfeather awoke next to the moonpool again.

"What did Bluestar mean by that?"

As the sun broke over the lake he stretched and headed back to camp wanting to be back as soon as he could incase the queens gave birth today. Several hours later Cinderheart through sweating flanks and pain dulled eyes was the mother of 2 healthy kits. A golden shecat named Blazekit and a dark grey tom called Smokekit. Jayfeather turned to head out of the den, the words from Bluestar still ringing in his ears. "Everyone has the right to choose their own mate."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She felt warm, warm and safe and protected. Her paws twitched and eyes cracked open for the first time. Everything was so big and the tiny kit didn't know what to make of it all. She was nestled against a warm grey body, some deep seeded instinct made her realize this was her mother. Next to her was a dark gray kit, her brother. Blazekit opened her mouth and meweled softly and the larger gray cat nuzzled her, before she could say anything her eyes had closed again and she was swept away on the currents of dreams.

Squirrelflight hissed as she bit down on a stick that Bramblestar had given her. Her body was convulsing madly her stomach feeling like it was being clawed out of her fur. She briefly wondered why did she agree to have Bramblestar's kits? Oh right she wanted kits that's right.

"I am never doing this again, not ever, ever again."

Her body arched and the pain ebbed for a moment as Jayfeather licked the fur of a cream colored shecat with ginger patches. Squirrelflight bit down on the stick again as another series of cramps and convultions shot through her. Ok, maybe she did have to do this again but she wasn't going to do it again after this.

"Bramblestar the next time you want kits. You can have them yourself!"

The second bundle was a dark brown tom with a light ginger patch on his forehead.

"They're beautiful," Cinderheart commented where she lay wrapped around her two kits. "What will you name them?"

"The cream kit will be Dawnkit. And the brown one…"

Squirrelflight turned and gazed up at her mate who twitched his tail as she pulled the kits closer to her.

"The dark brown tom will be, Duskkit."

Bramblestar exited the nursery and bounded over to the fresh kill pile where Ivypool had just deposited a shrew and a few mice. Glancing down at Dewpaw the clan leader asked, "Can you bring some prey into the nursery for Cinderheart and Squirrelflight? Cynderheart gave birth to her kits only yesterday and Squirrelflight…"

Bramblestar's words trailed off as he purred happily. The young tom nodded and pelted off, 2 plump mice hanging from his jaws. He slipped into the nursery and the two cats perked up at the scent of food. Dewpaw let out a purr at the sight of the 2 sets of kits suckling milk from their mothers.

"They're so cute! Though I bet they'll be running over the camp and getting under paw in no time."

Dewpaw slipped out and trotted over to Leafpool as Lionblaze took a peak in to check on his mate and kits. Leafpool twitched her tail at the apprentice and the 2 headed out for battle training. He was glad to have Leafpool as his mentor, sure there were some cats in the clan who still were angry that she had had a mate, Crowfeather of wind clan, but she was also the mother to two of the three cats who had helped save all the clans so everyone's feelings had thawed a good bit. Bramblestar himself had said that the past was that, the past, and that what mattered was the cat and what they did in the future. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone should be given a chance to atone for those mistakes. With in reason. Leafpool and Crowfeather didn't hurt anyone really at least. Not really. Dewpaw and Leafpool eventually returned to the camp and Dewpaw trotted back to the apprentices' den curling up for the night. His thoughts on 4 tiny kits wondering what their futures would hold as well as wondering what the future would hold for the rest of the clan…

A.N: I know it's short. I've never written warriors fiction before, so this is a first for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Blazekit cracked open her eyes the early greenleaf sun making the nursery feel rather warm and snug. Her brother Smokekit yawned and stretched next to her, they were only three moons old but that didn't bother either of them. Smokekit's gold eyes glinted as he turned to Blazekit, "Want to go exploring?"

She turned towards him and nodded, "Let's take Dawnkit and Duskkit with us though."

"Duskkit has been puttering around Jayfeather's den the past few sunrises. Though I don't know who'd want to spend all day with herbs. But we could see if Dawnkit wants to come."

"Oh let him be. If he wants to be a medicine cat let him. There's nothing wrong with that."

Smokekit blinked at his sister and shook his head, Blazekit was far too accepting of things. He wanted to be out and helping his clan but he hated the waiting.

Cinderheart padded out from her nest and purred, "Outside you two. Squirrelflight and Dawnkit are already out there, and your father has just come back from a hunting patrol."

The two kits scampered out of the nursery and Cinderheart padded after them. She glanced around at the hollow and let out a soft mrow. Squirrelflight was sunning herself in a patch of sunlight and the other queen went over to her. Leafpool plodded over to join the other two shecats and Cinderheart nodded a greeting. Leafpool gazed over at Lionblaze who was playing with his kits, making them chase his tail or gently batting them with soft paws. She sighed slightly, her son was a good father and she couldn't be happier. She above anyone else was shocked when Bramblestar asked her to be Dewpaw's mentor and for a moment she thought, what could she teach him? But then she let out a soft purr and vowed to starclan to teach him what ever she could. She was given a second chance to serve her clan and she still had the respect of her clanmates most of that was due to the fact it was her sons who played a big part in the last battle. Sighing softly Leafpool gazed up at the sky her eyes clouding over when she realized that the battle came at a price, like most battles did. Her father, Firestar, her daughter Hollyleaf and Mousefur and Firncloud had all died. Leafpool glanced down at her paws to see two kits gazing up at her, Dawnkit and Blazekit.

"Hi Leafpool! Is it true you used to be a medicine cat?"

The tabby shecat gazed down at the two kits, "I, was. But my heart led me other places. I can't regret my choices. I don't regret my choices. If I didn't follow my heart you blazekit might not be here. No matter what anyone tells you, you two, your hearts know the real answers."

The two kits gazed at her with wide eyes then turned and darted over to another cat a dark brown tom who had come out of Jayfeather's den. The blind gray cat was coming out behind him and he came over to Leafpool and the others and glanced at Squirrelflight, "Your son, wants to be my apprentice in 3 moons time. I was going to talk to Bramblestar about that."

"Milly won't like that, since you already have Brierlight in the den. But if you need backup I'll have your back. Brierlight is a good cat, but…"

Leafpool glanced at Jayfeather, "Can you see her trying to get to the moonpool?"

"You two are making the same arguments I already know and she is a good help in the den, and around camp but… I'm just not looking forward to explaining that to an upset shecat. Though I think Graystripe will understand."

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather headed over to Highledge and bounded up to Bramblestar's den and Leafpool gazed out at the camp again, Dawnkit, Blazekit and Smokekit were trying to pounce on a leaf and a patrol had just come back their jaws laidened with fresh kill. Standing up Leafpool baid Cinderheart farewell and headed out to head the sunhigh border patrol. She found Dewpaw, spiderleg, brightheart and Whitewing to go with her.

As Leafpool wandered away Cinderheart gazed at the group of tusseling kits and she mrowed softly they grew up so fast. In a short time it would be time for them to be apprenticed and Cinderheart couldn't help but wonder who their mentors would be. Only time would tell…


End file.
